Old Scars New Wounds
by anonvagabond
Summary: Robin has returned and after being re-united with his soulmate true love's kiss breaks a curse no one knew was cast, and now everyone's world is shaken up. Featuring Queens of Darkness.
1. True Love's Kiss

It all happened so fast. One minute she was searching for the author with Henry and Emma, and the next she was fighting old friends and foes. With her newly found light magic, she and Emma were practically unstoppable against the self-proclaimed (but well-titled)Queens of Darkness. The Dark One himself was forced to stay out of the fight because his quest to regain his dagger had proven unsuccessful. Yes, everything was running smoothly until she saw _him_ tangled up in Ursula's tentacles gasping for air.

"Robin!" she yells, letting her concentration falter for just one moment.

"Regin-AH" he cries out in pain as the sea witch twists his wrist, the one with the tattoo. Ursula looks up at her and smirks, she knows, but how? She hadn't even divulged this information to Maleficent who had been her closest friend, and she was certain the imp didn't know about the prophecy. She had kept that secret under lock and key.

"Don't do it. Whatever they're asking for, don't-." Ursula squeezes tighter and Robin let out another painful grunt.

"It seems you've found yourself quite the _honorable_ one, your Majesty." Cruella says, her sarcastic statement accompanied by a breathy laugh. "So, what will it be; the book or your soulmate?"

She takes a moment to look at Maleficent who appears to be feeling rather uncomfortable in all of this. She wonders how her friend fell so far. Maleficent has never been the most moral of creatures, quite the contrary, but she was never the type to use this kind of coercion against people, especially not Regina. She had been the only one aside from Regina's father that tried to convince her not to cast the dreadful curse. There's something in her eyes that screams she doesn't want to be doing this, but Regina can't think about that right now, right now she needs to get Robin back.

Regina finds herself struggling between two forces; light and dark. She feels her rage building up, and every fiber of her being wants to lash out and use dark magic. It would undoubtedly help. She is more in-tune with dark magic, knowing all the hidden secrets it possesses. She knows how to control it fully and make it her own. Her light magic is strong, but not refined. It's untamed and had no finesse. Using it requires relinquishing control and trusting that it will know what to do. Relinquishing control has never been her strong suit. Then she remembers that battles are won with dark magic, wars are won with light. Their victory would be temporary and it would only leave Regina in a state of self-loathing. So just this once, Regina will surrender to a power that is greater than she.

She calls upon the memories of getting Henry back from Pan, the way she tucked him in to bed that night, and he held her hand. She recalls the love that was found in his eyes when he looked up at her, the warm sensation that spread through her body and her heart for the first time in a long time. She remembers her mother's words; _you would have been enough_. Finally, she remembers her moment of self-doubt, and Robin placing her hand on his chest; _use mine for the both of us_. Those memories are enough and suddenly a burst of white light sends the Queens of darkness flying back. She loses her balance momentarily when the energy leaves her. Emma stands behind her and steadies her.

"I have your back." She says with a knowing smile, finally understanding what Regina meant all those months ago.

Regina smiles back. She looks ahead and sees Robin is nowhere to be found. She turns her head frantically searching for him.

"Robin?"

Finally, she spots him among the dust and rubble. He lays seemingly lifeless on the floor. She runs toward him. She kneels down beside him, her knees hitting the cold concrete tearing a hole in her nylons, but she couldn't be bothered by it. She's shaking him and calling out his name in a panic.

"I love you, I'm sorry I didn't say it the day you left, I was terrified. I'm sorry. Wake up." She places a kiss on his forehead, then moves down to the bridge of his nose, and finally places a desperate kiss on his lips.

He opens his eyes and smiles. _I know _he whispers while wearing a grin, throwing the words she used at his departure back in her face. Even in this moment, he finds a way to be insufferable.

"I love you." They say in unison, sharing another kiss. But then something happens. White light emanates from them, and the curse that had been placed over them for more than 30 years is broken and their world comes crashing down.

Regina lets out a gut-wrenching cry as the memory hits her like a train. She begins to sob uncontrollably, seeking comfort in her soulmate. She's shaking, and he holds her tighter than ever before. He's not sure if it's to keep her from breaking, or to keep himself from falling.

Their world was once again shaken.

xxxxxxx

**Many years ago**

5 months after the high of killing her husband faded, Regina found herself, although reluctant to admit it, lonely. She thought the death of her husband would grant her the freedom to go out into the world and explore its wonders, but those were the dreams of young Regina. Her younger self had died with Daniel, and this Regina no longer cared what the world had to offer, she had been burned by life too many times. With the search for Snow White proving to be unsuccessful she found herself restless.

Her subjects despised her, pledging their allegiance to the "rightful Queen". She scoffed at the thought, what could these peasants possibly know about rightfulness. In her opinion (which she deemed as fact), Regina deserved this crown after all the pain and suffering she had been through. Her life was destroyed by her mother's pursuit of this crown, and she would be dammed if anyone try to take the only thing she had left.

She sometimes indulged in the company of her father, but she found him to be a bore. The man was weak, and her lifestyle and pursuit for revenge was not for the faint of heart. Occasionally, when she allowed, they make small talk over dinner and lunch, but everything either of them really wanted to say was left unspoken. There are days when she can't bear to look at him without blaming him for never putting a stop to Cora, for never protecting her. But she knows better than to blame him, they both fell victim to the Queen of Hearts (apparently that's what she goes by in wonderland now). So on the days where she's particularly angry she stays away from him, because she has it in her to kill him. He is the only person she is willing to control her rage for, everyone else is far less fortunate.

Then there was the huntsman. Aside from his talents in the bedroom, there was nothing to him. That savage grew up in the forest among the untamed, what did she expect? After their carnal activities she would promptly dismiss him from her bedchambers. She had tried to fall asleep next to him a number of times, but eventually she grew too disgusted with the situation. He was nothing more than a pleasant fuck, pretending otherwise would be insulting Regina's intelligence.

Her Majesty had evicted all the nobles when she came to power, she wouldn't do them the honor of letting them breathe the same air as her. And she would be lying if she said she didn't get a thrill watching their faces as she shattered their pathetic existence in front of them. The nobles were useless and reminded her too much of her social climbing mother. They were parasites, and Regina would not have anything of it.

She was a social-pariah among the monarchs. Firstly, they feared her (and with good reason). The kingdom knew about her magic, and she was no longer afraid to use it. Secondly, the kings had formed an old boys club that was rather hostile toward Regina, and other ruling women in general. There was only one other ruling Queen, Katherine, and she wouldn't get near Regina and her immoral ways. Self-righteous bitch**.**

So yes, Regina now more than ever understood the saying "It's lonely at the top."

Tonight, like many other nights, Regina refused to be in the presence of mediocre company and spent her evening in her chambers. She was still dressed in evil queen regalia; she always kept the charade up, even when alone. Her walls were built so high, but the foundation was weak. If she had a moment of self-doubt, everything she had worked so hard to better and preserve would come crashing down.

On this chilly evening, Regina let her mind be haunted by the thoughts of the man with the lion tattoo. She wondered what he was doing. She let out a frustrated sigh and mentally kicked herself for obsessing over a man she hadn't even met. She walked out to the balcony and let the cold air hit her like a wave. She couldn't be bothered by the temporal circumstances because she was fuming on the inside. She had only felt this way one other time before, when she pushed her mother into the mirror.

"Careful darling, I get the feeling you're about to lose control." A teasing voice interrupted her thoughts.

Regina spun around, her eyes filled with rage. Who dare disturb the evil queen?

"Show yourself!" she commanded while igniting a fireball.

A figure emerged from the shadows. "No need for dramatics dear. How about you put that fire out?"

"How about you don't patronize me, because I will not hesitate to char you to a crisp." She threatened.

The blonde woman threw her head back laughing. "Oh darling, you should know that dragons aren't afraid of fire."

_Dragons?_ Magic radiated off the petite blonde that stood in front of her. Her blonde hair was long and curly. She wore a crown-like headpiece that had two horns. Despite her delicate stature, something about her let Regina know she was not a force to be reckoned with.

"What do you want?" the queen asked

"Sweetheart, this is not about what I want, it's about what _you_ want."

Regina smirked and raised arched her eyebrow. "Really, and what would that be? Because unless you can offer me Snow White's head on a platter, there's _nothing_ I want."

The blonde let out a light chuckle. "You remind me so much of myself. It's truly daunting. My name is Maleficent." She said, hoping her name would have the desired effect.

Maleficent? Oh. _Maleficent_. Rumple had told her about the dark Queen that lived in a kingdom not too far off. She wasn't an actual monarch, but she did have Stephan's kingdom under control.

"I can tell by your facial expression you've heard of me?" she asked haughtily, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but unfortunately that still doesn't answer my question; what do you want." She replied firmly. She didn't know who this blonde bitch thought she was. Maleficent or not, no one breaks in to her castle. And though she may have magic, so did Regina, and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Maleficent's shoulders were shaking with light laughter. She could tell her condescending behavior was getting to the young queen. "My my, Rumple was right, it doesn't take much to rile to you up. I suppose the rumors are true that you slaughtered an entire village?"

A growl escaped Regina's lips, her nostrils flared and fists clenched.

"You need to be careful; you can't just slaughter a village every time you get angry, or you won't have a kingdom to rule." She teased.

Regina had enough, she extended her hands forward and blasted the witch back with magic.

Maleficent used her own magic to stop herself from flying off the balcony. She moved her hair out of her face and regained her composure. She was half expecting that blast, just not so soon.

"Your temper is something we're going to have to work on. Now let's go, there's some people I want you to meet." She grinned.

"What makes you think I would go anywhere with you?" she hissed

Maleficent let out a sigh "Because like all villains Regina, you're lonely. The world is unkind to people like us, the misunderstood."

"And you expect me to what? Join you ragtag group of outcasts? No thank you, I am the _Queen_." She snapped. Regina Mills would never degrade her standard of company, no matter how lonely she was.

"Stop being such a sourpuss, just come along. We're a small group of drunken foul-mouthed ladies. Hardly what I would call ragtag or outcasts for that matter."

And with that both women were engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>an: thank you for reading and let me know what you think **


	2. Hell Hath No Fury Like Regina Mills

**Earlier that Morning**

Regina was unceremoniously ripped out of her sleep when the ground began to shake. She shot up out of bed, something was wrong. There were never any earthquakes in Storybrooke (that weren't cause by her). She had no time to think, she lifted her hands and purple smoke surrounded her. She changed from her grey silk pajamas into a black skirt and blazer. Looking out the window she noticed the leaves blowing around like they usually do in the fall. She flicked her wrist and dressed her bare legs with black nylons.

The Queen exited her front door and looked up to the sky. The magical barrier placed by the Snow Queen was being shaken by an outside force. Rumple. And wait- was that? The son of a bitch wasn't alone. She recognized the tall slender woman with hair split down the middle, two polar opposite shades on either side from stories; Cruella De Vil. The other woman was someone she knew all too well, easily recognizable by the tentacles that had once choked her; Ursula. What the hell were they doing here? As much as she loathed the idea of seeking help, there was no way she could do this on her own, and there was no point denying it.

She appeared in the middle of the Charming's living room (praying that she wasn't interrupting anything).

"Regina?!" three voices shouted from the kitchen. She turned around, thankfully everyone was decent.

"Sorry to interrupt the charming morning ritual, but are you all oblivious to what's happening outside?"

Emma's eye roll was accompanied with a scoff from her father. "Really, the big bad evil queen is scared of earthquakes? I didn't see that one coming."

Regina shot him a venomous glare. She was doing her best to be kind to these imbeciles, but it was proving to be a rather difficult task.

"Rumple is at the town line with a few old foes. I can assure you that whatever business they have in storybrooke is bad news. Emma we need to stop them."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "_We?_ You mean you willingly want _me_ to help you?" her voice filled with disbelief rather than the usual sarcasm.

"Well, you're not my first choice, but since my first choice is the one breaking down the barrier, you'll have to do. Hurry up and get dressed." Emma nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Mom, is that you?" she turned around to follow her son's voice that was coming from the stairs.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too, mister. I'm here for Emma. Henry, listen to me." she said while approaching him. "Emma and I need to go take care of something at the town line. I need you to stay here, okay?"

He wore an incredulous expression; there was no way he was staying behind. "Mom if it's about the book I can help!"

"It's not about the book-" although, could it be? She had told Rumple about it right before he left, or rather, got kicked out. Her level of stress and anxiety shot up, they couldn't be here after the book, her book, that was _her_ happy ending. "It's something else. You need to stay behind, it's dangerous."

"Okay." he conceded, his voice still filled with sleep.

She planted a kiss on his forehead. He was getting so tall, soon he would be the one to pass her and give her kisses on the forehead. The very thought made her stomach clench, her little prince wasn't so little anymore.

"You ready?" Regina looked up to see Emma all dressed.

"Yesterday's clothing Emma, really? I would have given you the extra minute to find a new shirt." she stated, semi-jokingly.

Regina and Emma appeared in a cloud of purple smoke in front of Storybrooke's side of the town line. Cruella looked up and smirked. "They're here, I can feel them on the other side."

Regina turned toward Emma. "She can sense us, the barrier is getting weaker." then it clicked. "Emma, i need you to hold them off as long as possible."

"Wha-What why? Alone?"

"I need to get my hands on Rumple's dagger before he does."

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted Forest <strong>

Regina appeared in the middle of a room. She took a moment to look around. The ceilings were high, the floors a dark wood color, covered by expensive looking tapestry. There was a roaring fire to her left, flames were bright orange and wild, certainly conjured by magic. She felt the magical hum hit her skin, someone about this place fed her dark desires.

"Where the fuck are we?" She asked in an accusing tone. The energy of this place reminded her so much of the Dark One's castle, and her own.

Before Maleficent could answer someone spoke out.

"You were right Mal, I can feel her temper from here. Seems you've brought us a feisty one." Regina looked around for the voice

"Follow along darling." Maleficent instructed as she made her way into a room.

Regina stood firmly with her arms crossed, refusing to follow along. "And what makes you think I would go anywhere with you?"

Maleficent looked over her shoulder and let out a little chuckle. "Yes, the resemblance with my younger self is uncanny." She let out an annoyed sigh. "Because Regina, we both know that if you didn't want to be here, or weren't the least bit intrigued you would not have let yourself be transported. Now come along. "

Regina huffed loudly and rolled her eyes. Though she was incapable of admitting it to herself, she was quite intrigued by the women behind the door, and more importantly the kind of company they would provide.

Two women sat around a poker table. Regina entered the room, the smell of smoke and alcohol assaulted her senses. She couldn't help but let out a cough as she waved the smoke away.

"A virgin." The woman sitting to her left said with a laugh.

Regina clenched her fists, no one mocked the -

"Now, now darling. She was only joking, don't get riled up." This woman sat to her left, her voice familiar from before. "I'm Ursula, and that's Cruella."

"The sea witch, dragon lady and the drunken puppy killer, mother would be so proud." She sassed while looking at Maleficent and wondering what kind of company this lady kept?

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge darling, aren't you known as the Evil Queen?" The gin soaked villain accused.

Regina straightened up and lifted her head up, looking as regal as ever. "Yes I am." She owned up to that title proudly.

"And I assume your story is not that you were jealous of Snow White's beauty?" Ursula chimed in.

"Absolutely not!" Regina may have been a lot of things, but insecure about her beauty was not one of them. It was one of the few things Cora praised her about as a young girl as she brushed and braided her hair telling her she was the fairest of them all.

"Precisely. So why don't you pull up a chair, grab a drink, light a cigarette and we'll swap stories?" Maleficent suggested while pouring her a glass of gin.

Regina looked around. Though this wasn't what she had planned for the afternoon, she had to admit that it was better than staring at a mirror spying on her step-daughter all day, or worse, listening to the grievances of peasants. She reluctantly pulled back a chair, sat down and took a cigarette from Ursula. With a flick of her wrist the fag was lit. She inhaled a little too deeply and fought against the urge to cough. She exhaled the smoke with a shaky breath and cleared her throat. Her eyes began to water and her throat burned. Unable to hold back any longer she brought her lace covered elbow up to her mouth and began to cough.

Cruella let out a laugh but was silenced by the malicious glare Regina shot her.

"Virgin." She muttered.

Before Regina could react and let her temper flair, Maleficent called for her attention as she dealt her cards.

"So my dear, who's to blame for the dark path you've chosen?"

Regina looked down at the shitty hand she had been dealt, part of her wondering if it was done purposely, and back up at the three women who sat before her.

"_Snow White_."

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

After a few minutes of weeping, Regina resurfaces from her ocean of sorrow. Robin feels his soulmate stiffen. She shoots up, her eyes bloodshot and full of vengeance, she almost looks mad, -she _almost_ looks like the evil queen. Suddenly Robin is terrified, not of her, no, but of what she'll do and how much she'll hate herself afterwards.

"Regina." He says softly.

"No." She puts firmly, her jaw tightened and her fists clenched. She's vaguely aware of concerned female voices calling her name, but she couldn't be bothered. She disappears in a cloud of velvet smoke and is back a moment later with the Dark One's dagger in hand.

Everyone's posture becomes rigid. Snow is gnawing at her nails, unsure about the events that are about to unfold, but mostly rendered quizzical at what caused this surge of anger.

"Dark One." She calls out, her voice filled with disdain and a hint of sarcasm because she knows he may be the Dark One, but at this moment he's her slave. She's beginning to give in to the temptation she successfully avoided last time, but this time is different, her heart is heavy. And everyone knows hell hath no fury like Regina Mills scorned.

"Yes dearie." He says as he appears. He tries to look smug, but he knows the curse has been broken, and for the first time in a long time he's truly terrified because once the truth gets out there will not be a single person on his side, no one to save him this time.

There's the faint sound of coughing amongst the rubble. Regina walks toward the half-drunken fool lying on the floor. "Shut up."

She turns to Rumple, she looks at him like a lion about to devour its prey, but she'll deal with him later.

"Bind her and the sea witches' magic, now."

Cruella is easier, he completes the task right away. The sea witch is more difficult, her magic is stronger, a part of her, not something she learned. For both of them, it's a temporary solution, but it'll have to do for now. Neither of them put up a fight, the light magic that was used moments ago still numbing their senses.

Regina walks over to Maleficent, her heels clacking against the pavement. It's the only sound that can be heard for miles as everyone stands around silently. Maleficent sits up straight, even in her state of defeat she must look regal, Regina is familiar with this defense mechanism. Cruella looks over at the pair.

"Playing favorites your majesty?" She accuses bitterly

"No. I have something special for my dear friend." The cuff that was used to bind her and rumple once before materializes. She grabs the sorceress' hand roughly and places the cuff on her wrist. Maleficent's eyes widen in fear as she feels the magic being blocked. Regina knows that she feels like a piece of her soul is gone, because magic is so much a part of them.

She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina-" she turns around to see Snow who flinches for a moment because the woman who stares at her with murderous eyes is not Regina, she's not even the evil Queen, no- she is far worse.

She hesitantly continues. "-wha-what's going on."

The eldest of the two moves her eyes to look at Robin who stares at her in the background. He looks crushed, like she had been moments ago. She knows he's probably worried about her and what she's about to do, but he trusts her and that's the only reason she hasn't lost control yet. All she wants to do is be held by him and cry on his shoulder, to seek comfort in that familiar forest smell. She can only imagine what he's feeling now; shock, anger, betrayal, but mostly sadness. Yes, she can see the devastation in his eyes that mirror her own, mourning the piece of their souls that has been ripped away from them. But now isn't the time to let the sorrow overwhelm them, quite the contrary, now is the time for answers. She looks around and notices a crowd beginning to approach. Curious eyes wondering what the former Evil queen is up to.

"Not here." She says. She looks over at Rumple. "Bring us to the Sheriff's station." She commands.

And he knows exactly who _us_ is. They all appear in the Sheriff's station, The Queens of Darkness behind bars, her soulmate, the Charmings and their daughter behind her.

"Regina what's going on?" The blonde asks.

"Not now. You're all here to make sure I behave, nothing more, nothing less." She says without turning around.

Emma looks at Robin who's gaze is fixed on Regina. He feels the so-called savior's eyes on him but ignores.

"Now-" she starts, looking at all 3 villains in front of her. "you're all going to tell me everything." her grip on the dagger tightens. "Where is she?"

"Upset because our dearest Rumple killed your sister?" Cruella taunts from behind bars.

Ursula lets out a little chuckle. "From what I heard she wasn't all that great to begin with."

It takes a moment for her to process Cruella's words. She swallows thickly. "You killed my sister?" She utters through her teeth, her voice low but filled with tension and fury.

"Oh dear, he did so much worse than that."

Regina's clenched fist rises to her stomach, anger taking over where grief lay moments ago and the glass behind them shatters into thousands of pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>an: thank you all so much for you reviews, they give me life. I hope you liked this chapter, I promise the next one we find out why Regina is overcome with emotion. Let me hear your thoughts. Oh also, I hope you guys don't mind the way the chapters are constructed with the 3 timelines, it's just much easier to see the parallels that way. And lastly, sorry for the mistakes, it happens.  
><strong>


End file.
